


The Best Christmas Gift/最好的圣诞礼物

by ChiliSauce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I hope this can heal you guys, M/M, Mutual Pining, Underage Drinking, just mention, so many fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiliSauce/pseuds/ChiliSauce
Summary: ——噢，顺便一说，这是Shiro短暂20年人生里收到过的最棒的圣诞礼物。





	The Best Christmas Gift/最好的圣诞礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文写在S8播出之前，我也希望能帮忙治愈被S8摧残的各位们。。。。  
> 黏糊糊甜兮兮的校园AU小甜饼，你我值得拥有！

 

 

十个月前。

“老兄，我知道你喝醉了，但是你不能把自己的生日愿望说出来！”

Matthew Holt是Shiro在学校里最最最最最最要好的朋友。所以他可以在Shiro醉得不省人事的时候，为了不让自己在四年一次的生日时当众出丑、高喊出几秒钟前许下的难以启齿的愿望，且愿意伸手捂住Shiro沾满奶油的嘴巴。Shiro很感激他——清醒的那个Shiro，而现在被酒精熏坏脑袋的这个家伙则狠狠咬了Matt的手指，“嗷！”金发男孩大喊一声，被迫松开了他。

“Shiro！”Matt绝望地说，但他的声音很快被淹没在朋友的哄笑声中。

Shiro根本没有理他。他憋足了气，冲着天花板刺眼的亮绿色与紫色交织的舞灯卯足力气大喊：“我想要Adam做我的男朋友！”

然后他晕倒在他的蛋糕旁边。

 

※

 

就算现在回忆起这件事，Shiro仍旧感到羞耻不已。且不说他们那天无视校令用啤酒买醉——这是Shiro第一次违反校规，并在21岁之前喝个酩酊大醉……其实Matt只是偷偷弄来了几瓶啤酒，“嘿，我们来庆祝一下Takashi Shirogane来之不易的第五个生日！”，但是谁也没想到两瓶啤酒带给Shiro的影响堪比毒药。整个二十岁生日派对都是朦朦胧胧的，最后Shiro在宿舍客厅的电视下面醒来，腰酸背痛。

——并且，并且他 _ _真的__ 大声喊出了自己的生日愿望，就连Matt也没能阻止他。

他暗恋Adam的秘密已经不再是秘密了。

不幸中的万幸，Adam并没有出现在他的生日会上，那时他们甚至连朋友也算不上。但Shiro打赌Adam早已知道了这件事情——不知谁拍下的视频被快速在社交网络上传播，所以从那个春天开始，他尽量绕过Adam的教室，宁愿多走五分钟也不愿意经过Adam的宿舍，如果真的有一天他不慎与Adam碰面，Shiro总是低下脑袋，好像他盯着自己的鞋尖就没有人能够注意到他一样。

多么悲哀。

春去夏至，很快炎热又随着一阵冷空气来袭消失了，接着冬天悄然而至。时间能够冲淡一切，无论伤痛还是快乐，也冲散了整个Garrison流传的关于Shiro的八卦，没几个月就没人再关心Shiro暗恋着谁、以及他两瓶醉倒的糗事。Adam依旧在他的隔壁班，依旧和他有一堂相同的选修课，依旧只会对他礼貌地说“你好”和“谢谢”，装作什么事也没发生过。Shiro也依旧没有谈恋爱，因为在心底的某个地方他仍然渴望上帝会听到他的愿望——

__他想要Adam做他的男朋友。_ _

“但是你什么都不做，坐在这里自怨自艾，没人会突然成为你的男朋友！”Matt气急败坏地说，把一沓论文卷成卷敲击Shiro的脑袋，“Shirogane，你是个非常优秀的准飞行员，拥有所有人羡慕的智慧和才能，但你在感情方面蠢得连一头水牛都不如！”

“别这么说水牛。”他亲爱的妹妹Katie在一旁冷冷地补充道。

“你们能忘记这件事了吗？马上就要到下一个二月份了！”Shiro呻吟，把课本盖在自己的脸上。

“圣诞节快要到了，”Katie语调僵硬地说，翻过书页，“也许这件事会有转机。”

“我不相信圣诞老爷爷的故事。”

“但你会在生日那天认真地许愿！”

“那不一样！”Shiro辩解，“四年一次的许愿机会更珍贵。”

“你听起来像个五岁小孩。”Matt叹气，“有谁能想到正在修双学位的Shirogane学长正在和我们争辩生日和圣诞节哪天许愿更容易成真？”

“我不想再在这里呆下去了。”Shiro拎起沙发上的靠垫扔向Matt，被灵巧地躲过。他把书本和笔记本电脑在双肩包里在装好，顺手偷走两个Matt最喜欢的曲奇饼干塞进嘴巴里，“明天见。”他含糊地说，无视Matt的抗议关上了门。

这曲奇真的很好吃。

Shiro站在走廊里，在一股凉风下打了个颤。他有点后悔没有带围巾出来了，因为从Matt的宿舍走回自己的地方还需要十多分钟，他可能会直接冻死在半路。

对面的寝室里走出来一个男生，背对着他给门上锁。他系着一条漂亮的暗棕色条纹的围巾，搭配他低调却很有品味的棕红色书包。等他转过身来的时候，Shiro惊讶地停下了咀嚼，而那个男生也错愕地瞪着他。

Adam住在Matt的对面。

Shiro需要时间（大概一百万年）来消化这个消息。

“你为什么会住在这里？”Shiro脱口而出，他的腮帮子里还塞着曲奇，意识到这点后他急急忙忙闭上了嘴巴。

“呃，”Adam迅速恢复了冷静，上帝，他的围巾衬得他琥珀色的瞳仁深邃极了，Shiro想一头扎进去，哪怕溺死也好，“我的室友退学了，所以他们让我搬到这里住，”他指指身后的大门，“也就是，呃，Holt的对面。”

这个Shiro已经知道了。他咽下嘴里的最后一点曲奇——他觉得自己恶心透了——然后尴尬地愣在原地，不知道应该是立刻头也不回地跑掉还是装作什么也没发生的样子重新回到Matt的宿舍。不，绝不会是第二个选项，Matt会拿这件事开玩笑直到他们都被埋入坟墓。

“所以，”Adam打破这诡异的气氛，“你去哪里？”

“回我自己的宿舍。”

“嗯。”另一个人说，“我要去图书馆，看来我们并不顺路。”

他们很快就分开了，不知是谁先小声说了句“再会”，他们迅速朝相反的方向走掉了。Shiro紧紧抓着书包背带，三步并作两步跳下楼梯。直到他确认自己消失在Adam的视线外之后才敢回头看一眼。楼道里静悄悄的，除了他只有零星几个上楼梯的陌生男生，没人注意到他，或是对他悲惨的暗恋生活加以丁点关注。

Shiro回过头，继续向自己的宿舍跑去。

 

※

 

事实是，Shiro还喜欢Adam，喜欢他低沉的声线，他可以在人群喧嚣的食堂里一下子辨认出来；Adam的眼睛——Shiro曾幻想自己亲手摘掉他的眼镜，只为好好欣赏那对漂亮的眼睛；他有着Shiro最最欣赏的思想，他甚至可以反复聆听录音笔里Adam发表的课堂演讲，然后想象他站在超概念战斗机旁边的景象；甚至是Adam的一条围巾Shiro也很难忘却，它和Adam消瘦身体支撑起的暗灰色大衣如此搭配，Shiro只要望上一眼就会窒息。

Shiro还陷在他永无天日的暗恋中。而且他懦弱、胆怯，就连给整个礼堂的新生做演讲也要比开口和Adam说上一句话轻松（这是Matt的原话）。

所以他决定给Adam准备一份圣诞礼物。他也不知道自己为什么要这么做，可能把钞票花在喜欢的人身上感觉不到痛吧。

Matt在某个网站的广告页面里发现了一款新推出的战斗机模型。Shiro瞪着那个界面好久——这个东西对于航天技术专业的学生来说就和自由女神像对于哈德逊港口一样重要。

“我买不起这个，”Matt呻吟，“我已经给Katie买好生日礼物了！”

“那你就把他忘掉，”Shiro伸手替他关掉页面，“我要买这个。”

他趁着周末的一天驱车赶往整个城市唯一一家售卖这个模型的商店。Shiro奔到网络上标明的售卖地点，那个令人垂涎的飞机模型就摆在商场中间，罩在一个透明的玻璃罩子里面。

没有路人对这个模型感兴趣。他们全部缺少品味。

Shiro举起了钱包，他抓住离他最近的店员的肩膀，张口说——

“麻烦帮我包装一下这个—— _ _噢__ 。”

有人抢在他的前面。有人要抢在Shiro的前边要买下这个漂亮的小家伙。那人带着条纹围巾，有一头温暖的棕褐色短发。现在他站在Shiro的面前，掩饰不住脸上的惊讶。

是Adam。

Adam在和他抢同一款飞机模型。

“你为什么在这里？”他们异口同声地说，然后又都急忙闭紧嘴巴。带帽子的店员抓着一张还未写好的单据，左看看，右看看。

“你们到底谁要买？只剩这一个了。”他问。

“我。”Shiro和Adam齐声说。

“好吧，我猜我得留点时间给你们决定。”店员耸耸肩，“你们决定好了再叫我。”

他离开了，剩下面面相觑的两个人。他们都没法直视对方的眼睛，尤其是Shiro——他本来想把这个模型悄悄送给Adam，而现在Adam就站在它的面前，在透明罩外面注视着它。

“很漂亮，对不对？”Adam喃喃地说，“我想把它送给真正喜欢它的人。”

所以Adam想把它买下来送给别人。Shiro的五脏六腑纠缠在一起，勉强自己来消化这个消息。

“我也是。”Shiro说，“我一眼就相中它了。”

“那你买吧。”Adam说。

Shiro呆呆地看着他，“你不要了？”他急忙问，“那你想好送什么做替代吗？”

“可能吧。”另一个男孩淡淡地说，“我有第二套方案，只是不确定能不能讨他的喜欢。”还没等Shiro再说什么，他整理了一下领口和围巾就离开了商店。Shiro真的搞不懂他，Adam是他认识过的最难读懂的人。

但是Shiro喜欢。

“你们决定了？”店员笑眯眯地问，“帮你包起来？”

另一个柜台后面的大叔动作麻利地从玻璃罩里小心翼翼地取出飞机模型。Shiro看着机身干净利落的切割线条，不禁在心中感叹，如果不是要送给自己最喜欢的人，他简直都想私藏起来了。

“小子，你想把这个送给谁？”大叔在帮他写卡片的时候问。

“我最喜欢的人。”Shiro说。他脸颊发热，所以只能装作对天花板上的仿真恒星很感兴趣来掩饰自己。

“没问题。”大叔说道，然后在卡片上龙飞凤舞地舔了几笔。

 

※

 

Shiro本来没有在圣诞节前一天睡懒觉的打算。但是前一晚他一直在对着包装好的礼物盒发呆，思考他是否真的要把这个送出去。他甚至在做面对三种结局的心理准备：一，如果Adam欣然收下；二，Adam拒绝了他；三，Shiro根本没有胆量和他面对面……整件事不了了之。

但还没等他考虑好，就抱着盒子在半夜三点的时候闭上眼睛呼呼大睡了。

“圣——诞——快——乐！哦操，谁把酒瓶子放在这儿的？”

“你能小点声吗？Lance，你瞎吗，我只喝了一口那就给踢翻——”

“如果你还想要喝就应该把它放到远一点的地方去！”

Shiro躺在床上，听门外Keith和Lance的嘴架，过了一会儿第三个声音插进来，是Hunk在努力地劝架（收效甚微）。

“十一点了，Shiro还在睡觉吗？”他听见Lance问，“我们的‘圣诞节没法回家的可怜人’派对怎么办？”

Shiro呻吟一声，从床上爬起来，“我醒了，”他拉开门，告诉他的朋友们，“给我五分钟洗漱。”

“老兄，你还抱着那个礼物盒子吗？”Matt叹了口气。

“闭嘴，Matt。”Shiro说，关上卫生间的门。

说起来，还有一点悲哀——他们专业的大部分学生不能回家过圣诞，因为再过一天正好有一个学校和NASA合作的项目，他们都需要参加。所以今年的“圣诞节没法回家的可怜人”格外多，Shiro得留下来，他的朋友们也一样。他们计划了一个圣诞节派对，只允许留校的外地人参加。

听起来有点无聊，每个人都在竭力给这个派对增添节日气氛。

他们一起去看了场电影，在星巴克点了最贵的咖啡，消磨过整个下午。街道上冷冷清清，要不是零星几个还在营业的酒吧，Shiro一度要以为这座城市陷入了冬眠。派对地点是Shiro和Keith的宿舍，因为这间离校门口最近，他们踩着被压得薄薄的雪回到宿舍，支起一棵二手的圣诞树，然后每个人都把准备好的礼物堆在树下。

“Allura，你都邀请了谁来参加派对？”Katie一边帮Hunk打包饼干盒一边问。

“让我数数：Acxa，Coran，James，还有Adam。”

Allura又说了些别的名字，但Shiro什么也没有听进去，他的心脏开始疯狂乱跳，根本不受自己控制。“Adam也会来？”他没什么底气地问。

“是！”Allura兴奋地说，丝毫没有察觉到Shiro的紧张，“我俩是在一节实验课认识的……他真的很优秀！噢，他现在住在Matt的对面，是不是？”

Shiro垂下头，盯着手中的沉甸甸的盒子。最后他决定把它放在圣诞树下，藏在其他礼物中间。 _ _给Adam__ 。他把卡片别在包装纸的夹缝里，祈祷没有人会注意到它。

他们找不到营业的餐馆，所以现在是Hunk大展身手的时间，有兴趣的人会去厨房帮帮忙。但随着朋友们汇集在这里，客厅里简直没有地方落脚，他们只能肩膀挨着肩膀，然后席地而坐，再为了膝盖碰到别人而赶紧道歉。

Shiro局促地坐在Coran和James中间。然后门铃响了，离门边最近的Lance去帮忙开门。

“嘿，Adam！”

噢，上帝。

Adam在和他的朋友一个个打招呼。 _ _我想要Adam做我的男朋友__ ——Shiro回忆起自己这辈子做过的最蠢的事之一，把脑袋埋在膝盖中间，希望这样Adam就可以把他忽略掉。

没有足够大的桌子给这么多人吃饭，所以Hunk把食物分到每个人的盘子里，他们就盘腿坐在地毯上，边闲聊边吃光盘子里的东西——然后是各种各样的垃圾食品、膨化零食被分发下来；有人用电视接上游戏机，有人打开笔电，播放一部不用大脑思考的动作片。

Shiro抱着一袋薯片坐到窗边的位置上。今天平安夜，但没有像电影里描绘的那样大雪纷飞、一切都是白色与银色的画卷。这只是一个普通的夜晚……也许有一些清净，但它终究会过去，而没人会把在这一天记忆多存留一秒。

他从窗户的倒影里看到Adam在从冰箱里拿可乐罐，并和James闲聊。他回头的时候和玻璃倒影里的Shiro对上了视线。

Shiro低下头，撕开他的薯片袋子。

 

※

 

Shiro睁开眼睛，然后发现Keith正枕在他的腿上睡得很沉。

他想上厕所，所以只能小心地挪开Keith的脑袋。屋子里的大部分人都躺在地板上呼呼大睡，现在才早上七点钟，这群疯到半夜的家伙才不会这么早就醒过来。

Shiro睡眼惺忪地走到厨房里，这里人最少，他可以不用担心踩到某个人的头发。他取出冰箱里最后一罐咖啡，闭着眼睛打开了拉环。

“你拿了我的咖啡。”

Shiro睁开眼睛，Adam站在他的面前，和他一样显然是没有睡醒，但两个人面对面的时候Adam总是更有底气的那一个。

毕竟Adam没有做什么可以让人笑话一辈子的蠢事。

“噢，抱歉。”Shiro喃喃说，“这是你的？”

“我宿舍里为数不多的存货。”

Shiro瞪着手里的咖啡，不知道是应该把喝过一口的罐子还给他，还是当作什么也没有发生全部喝掉。

“抱歉。”

Adam耸耸肩。他们不讲话的时候整个屋子都静悄悄的，只留下冰箱运作的嗡嗡声。而现在，这嗡嗡声对Shiro来说却如雷贯耳。

“这是速溶的。”他皱眉说。

“对，因为我们都没空天天出门买咖啡喝，对不对？”Adam耐心地解释。他在冰箱里挑了一会儿，然后拿出一罐冰镇橙汁。他当着Shiro的面打开饮料，Shiro被困在料理台和Adam的中间，哪里也逃不出。

“你去找自己的礼物了吗？”Adam问。

“还没。”

“我们应该趁现在去把礼物找出来。”Adam提议，“等他们都醒了一定很拥挤。”

“好的。”Shiro说。

他跟在Adam的身后离开厨房，踮起脚尖溜到圣诞树那里去。树顶的星星点灯孤独地发着暖黄色的光——还在闪烁，但Shiro确定这是因为从跳蚤市场淘二手货的原因。

Adam蹲下来，在礼物堆里翻找。Shiro跪在离他不远的地方，他找到Keith送的手套，Lance送的一张游戏光盘，来自Matt的橄榄球，Hunk送了一套厨用刀具……还有许多他还没来得急拆的小盒子。当他正匆匆忙忙打开Allura的盒子时，他听见Adam在他身边传来一声咕哝。

Adam打开了他的盒子。他低头盯着手里的飞机模型，沉默着，但亮光在他的眼睛里跳动。

如果不是膝盖上堆满了沉甸甸的礼物，Shiro大概会拔腿逃跑，一直跑到学校大门外的马路对过去。

“‘送给我最喜欢人的人’。”Adam轻声读出卡片上的字。Shiro努力往毛衣里缩脖子，希望自己更不起眼一些。

Adam叹了口气，然后抱紧箱子。“你本可以直接跟我说的。”他说，仍旧垂着眼睛。

“我只是……”Shiro结巴起来，“我做了……我做了很蠢的事情，我猜你大概会讨厌我。”

“表达自己的心意从来不是一件蠢事。”

“真的很丢人。”Shiro的脸颊火辣辣的，“他们嘲笑我也就算了，有些人也在那你开玩笑，所以……”

“我一点也不在乎他们怎么说。”Adam打断他，“我只关心你怎么想。你怎么想，Shiro？”

他抬头盯着Shiro，坚决又温柔，Shiro无处躲闪。

“我想做你的男朋友。”他小声说。

“是吗？”Adam说，“和你的生日愿望差不多嘛。”

“别拿我打趣。”

“谢谢你的礼物。”Adam的眼角弯起来，“我也给你准备了一份。”

Shiro张大嘴巴，他快速扫视圣诞树下其他未开封的盒子。“我没有看到。”

“那是因为……这是个抽象的礼物。”Adam说，就连他也难以抑制地脸红了，“你可以做我的男朋友。”

Shiro知道自己现在的表情一定很可笑。他大张着嘴巴，嗓子眼里挤出微弱的“呃……呃”声，整个人都傻在那里。Adam成了他的男朋友……他的愿望成真了！他是在做梦吗？还是已经上了天堂？他说不好，现在就连这冬天有些透风的宿舍都成了梦幻的国度——他的王子坐在他的对面，对他（紧张地）微笑。

“快点告诉我你很喜欢这个礼物。”Adam说。

“我很喜欢！”Shiro喊，然后急忙捂住自己的嘴巴。

“真的？”

“真的。”

“那好。”Adam伸出手，郑重其事地放在Shiro的手背上。Shiro打了个激灵，Adam的手掌那么暖，令他安心。“那就这么定了。”

“好。”Shiro虚弱地说，“那我们现在应该做什么？”

“你喜欢什么……接吻？”Adam问。

Shiro伸出另一手抓住Adam毛衣的前襟，将他一把扯了过来。

 

※

 

“呃—— _ _上帝！__ ”

Lance打开卫生间的门，然后又呯得关上，好像门把手烫了他的皮肤似的。

“不要破坏我的宿舍！”Keith在他身后咆哮。

“嘿，我说哥们，你们在里面干什么呢？”Lance用拳头敲击着门玻璃，“卫生间不是做这档子事的——”

“我们什么也没做！”Shiro在卫生间里面喊，“我们只是——我们真的什么也没做！”

“他们干什么呢？”Matt举着一杯牛奶走过来。

“Shiro和Adam在卫生间里面亲热，上下其手的那种。”Lance用很夸张的肢体动作来描述，“这样，这样，那样的。”

“终于。”Matt面无表情地说。

“我们可以把这消息发到校论坛里吗？”Katie问，“也可以回复在当初发表Shiro喝醉吐露出心意的视频的帖子后面。”

“不，我不想对付一个被惹毛的Shiro。”Keith说。

“我也是。就留他们在那儿吧，也许过一会儿就会出去单独来个约会什么的。”Hunk也发表意见，其他人点头表示认同。“我们去拆礼物！”

“好诶！”Lance立刻把这件事抛在脑后。他们挤在圣诞树下面，急切地寻找自己的盒子。

而Shiro，正陷在Adam温暖的拥抱里，热情地亲吻他的生日愿望和圣诞礼物。

——噢，顺便一说，是他这短暂20年人生里收到过的最棒的圣诞礼物。

 

Fin

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
